This invention relates generally to quick release starting devices for internal combustion engines having a rotary crankshaft.
Many small internal combustion engines such as lawn mower engines are started by means of a pull-type mechanism in which a rope is wound about a pulley which is affixed to the crank shaft of the engine. Starting the engine can require tremendous physical exertion especially if the engine components are in less than optimum condition. Many times the task is beyond the capacity of those persons having weaker physical constitutions due to high blood pressure, heart conditions, or the like. For this reason mechanically or electrically operated starters have been utilized.
Such prior art devices have included expensive and complex power starting units such as those utilizing a starter ring and Bendix drive with an electric starter and battery. Although these units work satisfactorily, they greatly increase the initial cost of the lawn mower and are beyond the means of many people. In an attempt to devise a more economically feasible starter, prior proposals have suggested using a coupler to connect an electric drill to the crankshaft to provide the torque needed to turn the crankshaft. Certain of these devices have proved to be hazardous to operate due to the difficulty in disengaging the coupler from the engine once the engine is started. Certain embodiments also required a special mounting structure on the lawn mower which required modifying the existing crankshaft configuration.